Fire and Ice - A Klaroline story - The vampire diaries
by JasmineMorganSalvatore
Summary: This story is about Klaus and Caroline's relationship x
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Klaus and Caroline

I couldn't help but reminisce about my date with Klaus as I walked towards the mystic grill to meet Bonnie and Jeremy. I was going to help Bonnie with Jeremy as he is now a vampire hunter and when he sees a vampire his only urge is to kill. That is why I am going, hopefully bonnie will use her magic to influence Jeremy into seeing that I am just Caroline, his friend since they were little not just a vampire he has to kill. If it goes to plan then hopefully Jeremy can start to build back his relationship with Elena who he tried to kill the last time he saw her. My mind, one again, wandered towards the hybrid original, Klaus. I had told myself that I would hate the idea of going out with him but a little part of me couldn't help but smile. Of course I only went on the date with him because of a deal I made with him which was if Klaus gave up one of his hybrids then I would go on a date with him. I knew Tyler was watching me somewhere at some time while I was with Klaus at the Miss Mystic Falls ceremony and I didn't really mind because at the moment I felt myself drifting from Tyler even though I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Inside I have always battled my feelings for Klaus and somehow it hasn't worked and I knew Tyler saw that. But I just couldn't help it; Klaus was gorgeous with his killer smile, sparkly turquoise eyes, curly brown hair and lean, muscly body.

A sudden movement in the corner of my eye pulled me out of my thoughts. Of course I knew who the figure was standing behind me and it was the person who I couldn't seem to get out of my head, Klaus.

"Hello Beautiful" Klaus said, his smile curving upwards.

"What?" I said, trying to put as much hatred into my words.

"Nothing, just thinking about our date and how we must do it again." Klaus looked cocky like he knew he would get another date but in his eyes they glimmered with hope and adoration.

"Huh no, I only went on that date with you because it was part of a deal ok?" I hated that I had to say that but still, I have Tyler.

"Right. Ok then but you can't deny you had fun with me. Does your overall view change at all since going out with me?" Klaus said, in his adorable English accent.

"No it doesn't,you are still the evil hybrid who goes round killing people for fun." I threw back at him. I couldn't help it; Klaus found ways to get under my skin and push my buttons.

"Nice to know what you think of me." Klaus said. I could see I had hurt him and I held every shred of self-control to not throw my arms round him and kiss him.

"Well I am late anyway, thanks to you so bye." I turned and walked towards the mystic grill, leaving Klaus watching me walk away. I was surprised that he didn't chase after me or stop me with some witty comment.

I entered the Mystic grill and made my way cautiously to where Bonnie and Jeremy were sat. The mystic grill was shut to the public but Bonnie had Jeremy use his key from when he worked there over summer. When I was a couple of metres away I saw the muscles in Jeremy's back bunch up and his fists close, as if he was fighting an internal battle inside himself. I saw Bonnie lean over, whispering words of comfort to Jeremy.

"Hey Caroline. So I have found a spell that will dominate over his urge to kill you and then that should allow him to act normal around you and not kill you." Bonnie said. Bonnie turned a page in one of her grimoires and sat down. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds and the candles on the table lit up, casting the grill into a warm light.

"So, how sure are you that this spell will work?" Jeremy said, only concentrating on Bonnie.

"I'm not sure I have never tried it before. Magic has a mind of its own, if it works, it works." Bonnie replied. Bonnie then took Jeremy's hands in hers and looked at him. Something passed between them both and Bonnie's pulse raced. I looked away for moment, feeling like I had intruded on a private or personal moment between the two. I had always wondered if Jeremy and Bonnie still liked each other and my suspicions were confirmed.

Bonnie started chanting silently; I could see Bonnie's lips moving to form the foreign words that made up the spell which might solve one of their problems. The candles flickered and I saw Jeremy's hands tighten. Bonnie looked up and released her hands from Jeremy.

"It's done." Bonnie said. Bonnie then nervously looked at Jeremy who was turning around to look at me. I hoped it had worked otherwise I was in a dangerous situation right now. Jeremy walked towards me, and I could feel his apprehension. I prayed that this would work and that Jeremy would not put a stake through my heart. I could smell mine and Bonnie's fear as Jeremy was just a few feet away from me. I stared into Jeremy's eyes, trying to see what he will do next. I never saw it coming. He grabbed the stake from his pocket and tried to plunge it into my heart. I threw him onto the floor, straddling him. I struggled to grab the stake from his visor grip. I could hear Bonnie shouting and her heart racing almost as quick as vampire speed. I looked up at Bonnie as she tried to come near us and I shouted at her. Jeremy used my distraction to flip me over, bringing tables down with him. I could feel the glass from the glasses pierce into my skin. He punched me twice in the face, drawing blood. He then straddled me, holding the stake to my heart. I pushed against his hands as he tried to drive through my chest. Somewhere in the battle, I had lost my daylight ring. With one hand trying wrench the stake from Jeremy's hand I tried to grapple round in the shower of glass, searching for my ring. Jeremy, realising what I was looking for, dragged me through the grill towards the door. Suddenly I realising what he was trying to do, I screamed as loud as I could and I could feel tears dripping from my eyes. Bonnie was screaming for him stop and she was pushing her way through the rubble of the tables.

Jeremy then threw open the doors and the sun hit me with a burning light. I screamed in agony as he threw me into the harsh sun. I lay on the floor writhing in agony, too weak to get up. I could feel my flesh sizzling. It was lucky bonnie had warded the grill with an invisibility spell so no human or civilian could see what was happening now. I could see Jeremy holding Bonnie back from running towards me. I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks and my scream cutting across Mystic Falls. All of a sudden I heard someone shout my name with such worry and pain.

"Caroline! Caroline!"

I realised it was Klaus. I could feel his arms go around my body as he lifted me up into his arms and ran at vampire speed. I could feel the heat of the sun and the woosh of the wind as he raced through the trees towards his blacked out car. He laid me across the backseat and slammed the door shut behind him. He knelt where I lay, stroking my hair.

"Caroline. Oh god Caroline. I thought I had lost…. I mean are you ok now?" Klaus's face was contorted with worry. I managed a small nod. He reached into the front of the car and brought out a blood bag. I ripped into it and guzzled it down. I could already feel myself healing.

"Thank you for rescuing me. I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"It's fine love. Just remember now, you owe me and I want another date."

"You know I can't. I have Tyler" I replied.

"What happened back there?" Klaus asked.

"I was trying to help Bonnie with a spell which could of overcome Jeremy's hatred for Vampires and the urge to kill but it didn't work and I payed the consequence for that." I explained. I could see Klaus taking it all in. "But its Jeremy's fault okay, he didn't ask to become a hunter and hate all vampires."

"I know that love." Klaus replied.

I slowly sat up and kissed him on the cheek. He stared into my eyes, leaning towards me but I looked away through the window, suddenly realising that I couldn't do that Tyler. Klaus got out and opened the passenger side and lifted out a box. He slammed the car door and quickly opened the car door into the back of car where I sat, sitting next to me on the seat. He gave me the box silently.

"I don't want any more of your gifts Klaus." I said and held it back out towards him.

"No love, it's a spare daylight ring for you so you can make your way home. I have things to do here." Klaus said, looking at his hands.

"Oh thank you." I said. I slipped the ring on and admired it. It was silver with an emerald gem on it. It was beautiful. "Thank you again Klaus." He nodded in response and looked at me but he carefully guarded his emotions. I slipped out of the car, shut the door and walked away, not looking back.

_Thanks guys for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments please :) x_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice – Sequel to the Klaus and Caroline story

All I dreamt about was Klaus. Although I knew it was wrong, he wouldn't leave my head. All I kept thinking was what would have happened if I had kissed him, where would it have led to? But I knew it was wrong for me to feel this way especially when I have Tyler, even though Klaus thinks we have broken up when it's just a trick. I was surprised Klaus fell for it, thinking me and Tyler had broken up. My acting skills must be good. Well of course they are, I am Caroline Forbes.

The next morning I was to meet Stefan to talk about his latest Elena problem as now she is sired to Damon. Sighing I walked out of the door towards the Salvatore boarding house, really hoping I wouldn't bump into Damon. I took the time to breathe in the crisp air and then smell of the trees and to listen to the trickle of the water running under the mystic bridge. Of course no human could hear the river running so far away or the smell of the trees but my heightened vampire senses let me. I could see the Salvatore boarding house now and saw the lights emanating within even though it was daytime. I approached the big house and knocked on the door. Through the door I saw Stefan's figure as he walked towards me to greet me inside.

"Hey Caroline. Come in." Stefan said, for once smiling. I loved to see Stefan happy for once, not his brooding self.

"Thanks. Who else is here?" I asked, scanning the room.

But before Stefan could answer I heard a voice that my heart race and hands sweat, Klaus.

"Umm Stefan I just realised that my mom wants me to help her today with some upcoming council stuff. Sorry." I quickly said and turned towards the door but not before Klaus and Damon walked up towards me. Klaus looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I tried to read his emotions but I couldn't get past his cold guarded exterior.

"I sense some sexual tension in the room so I am going to go." Damon said with a half grin on his face

I glared at him, really wanting to slap that stupid grin off his smug face. Damon then grabbed his leather jacket and opened the door his figure disappearing into the day,

"I didn't realise there was any did you Stefan?" Klaus said.

I quickly looked at him with surprise at what he said, like he was denying anything happened. Maybe it was for the best that way I can focus on Tyler.

"No anyway we are one step closer to closer to completing the map because Jeremy killed another vampire last night." Stefan said, not taking his eyes off Klaus.

"Yeah he almost made that two!" I said without helping myself.

"What? Why did he try to hurt Elena? Is she ok?" Stefan said in a rush, his face full of worry.

"No Stefan. For once it wasn't Elena. It was me." I replied, exasperated that everyone seemed to care only about Elena's safety and well-being. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus shuffle his feet.

"Why what happened? Tell me?" Stefan asked. His eyes full of questions.

"Jeremy attacked me but only because Bonnie's spell didn't work. Klaus saved me." I mumbled. I looked at him as he met my eyes. I could see his face which was still guarded well but he smiled the smallest of smile and his eyes twinkled. I saw Stefan look at Klaus and then at me.

"Why would you save her Klaus? Her death could have completed the map?" Stefan asked. I winced at the thought. What if Klaus had have left me, then I would have died and my death would help get Klaus and Stefan what they wanted.

"Hmm my friend I had never thought of that. I should have left her then we would have the map to get what I have been searching for all these centuries. The cure. And then Stefan Elena would be a vampire." Klaus said. I couldn't help my gasp of pain of shock at what he had said. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I saw Klaus look at me with his carefully guarded expression. I couldn't help it but tears sprung to my eyes. I saw a flicker of pain and regret flash across Klaus's face but it was quickly hidden so I wasn't sure if what I saw was real. Stefan looked at me with an unreadable expression. What was he thinking? Was he secretly wishing Klaus had left me then that way they could retrieve the cure and cure Elena of vampirism?

"Maybe you should have left me and then you could have cured Elena because she is all anybody cares about because Elena is the most important!" I cried. I ran out of the door and ran home, sobbing all the way.

Curled up in bed, I couldn't help but think why Klaus's words had caused me to have an outburst like that. Yesterday he showed so much love and care for me and today he was this cold emotionless rock that didn't care about anyone, not even me. It was great to like someone who didn't put Elena or someone first before me but now ….

I heard a knock on the door. I considered leaving it but I needed a distraction from thinking about Klaus or Elena. I expected to see Stefan at the door, coming to see if I was alright but I was surprised. It was Klaus. I felt like sticking my middle finger up at him and drawing the blind that covers the door window but I couldn't help but open it. I stood in the doorway, looking at him. He was wearing blue jeans and black t-shirt which fit to his muscles perfectly. I imagined running my hands over them and staring deep into his gorgeous turquoise eyes while he leaned in to kiss me. I shook that image out of my head and found the courage to look into his eyes and speak to him without choking on my words.

"What are you doing here? Don't you wish you were visiting my grave instead?" I said, putting as much venom and bitchiness into my voice, which was surprisingly easy. I saw him wince at my words.

"Of course not love." Klaus said. For some reason I didn't believe him. Why would he say those words he said earlier if he didn't mean them?

"Why then would you say that? The other day you were so different. You were flirty yes but there's no change but I could see real care and worry for me!" I said. I looked into his eyes, seeing if they would betray any emotion other than the cold emotion on his face.

"Because I was hiding how I feel! I have never felt this way about anyone before you. You are so different than any other woman I have ever been with and there has been many." Klaus said. I couldn't help but smile at his last words and his face lit up at my smile and his lips curved upward to form that cocky killer smile. "I love seeing you smile. It's the genuine beauty I have searched for all my life been alive." Klaus said while looking at my lips. I couldn't help it but I had to. I stepped towards him and put my hands on his cheeks while looking into his eyes. I tilted up my head to bring my lips up to his but his were already on mine. I felt the whole of my body explode with emotion. I brought my hands down his body slowly, tracing his collarbone and then his chest and abs. The kiss deepened to a slow, hot kiss full of passion. I felt his hands come down over my breast then onto the hem of shirt where he slipped his hands up and rested his hands onto my bare navel. I gasped into his mouth and moved my hands to rest onto the waistband of his jeans. He lowered his kisses onto my neck, each kiss gentle and soft. I gasped and clung to him. All of a sudden I pushed him back and leant against the wall. Klaus looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong love? I thought you were enjoying that?" Klaus said with a cocky smile on his face. I felt so wrong and ashamed that I completely forgot about Tyler.

"Oh god! Fuck." I said. I felt so wrong and ashamed that I did that behind Tyler's back. "Tyler I'm sorry." I whispered. I saw I had Klaus's full attention.

"Why say Tyler. You two ended. Why are you sorry?" Klaus asked. I saw confusion in his eyes but also suspicion.

"I ... um nothing. I don't know why I said that." I stammered. Oh god Klaus thought I was single but know he is suspicious. What if he finds out that I was lying? That me and Tyler only pretended to break up to fool him.

"You're lying. I felt your heart race then." I saw a dangerous look in Klaus's eyes as he stared me. "Tell me the truth now. Don't make me compel you!" Klaus shouted. I winced at his voice.

"Ok fine. Tyler and I pretended to break up to trick you and I'm sorry you had found out like this. But I just realised I have now kissed another guy! " I said. I took a step back from him, watching his face which was now full of hurt but mainly anger.

"I trusted you. Why would you do that?" Klaus said. I could see his fists curling up and the anger in his face.

"The amount of times you have deceived us or hurt us or killed one of our friends. Klaus you are our enemy and we had a reason to lie to you which I am not telling you about and if you compel it out of me then I know that there is no good in you at all." I said. I could feel my own anger and frustration coming off me in waves. I saw Klaus step close to me and look into my eyes.

"So that kiss was lie. Your feelings were a lie." Klaus said looking at me with so much emotion.

"NO! They were not Klaus. My feelings weren't a lie but I love Tyler but I am also insanely attracted to you and I am confused but Tyler is my boyfriend." I said, willing him to believe that.

"Caroline, I'm surprised you tricked me but I can't believe I fell for you because I knew it would one day break my heart." Klaus said. He backed down the steps and walked off into the night, the dark shadows consuming him.


End file.
